Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional transport apparatus 1 is adapted for conveying a shoe sole 102. The conventional transport apparatus 1 includes a looped track 11 and a plurality of carriers 12. Each of the carriers 12 is mounted to the looped track 11, and is operable to move on the looped track 11. Each of the carriers 12 includes a bracket 121 adapted to be mounted with a shoe last 101 which can be used for carrying a shoe vamp 104, and a carrier plate 122 located below the bracket 121 for carrying the shoe sole 102. A plurality of processing devices 103 may be provided along the looped track 11 for performing adhesive applying, adhesive spraying, baking, etc. The shoe sole 102 is completely processed by the processing devices 103 after travelling around the looped track 11. Extra processing devices 103 may be required for performing more complicated process steps. However, the fixed length of the looped track 11 may limit the addition of extra processing devices 103.